Essence of Enchantment
by sub0chick
Summary: Fred and George have created a new product line for their shop...and it was all Snape's fault


**Prompt 269 - Beguiled - Essence of Enchantment - jujukittychick - Harry Potter**

Title: Essence of Enchantment

Author:sub0chick

Fandom: Harry Potter

Cast: Fred and George Weasley, Severus Snape

Prompt:live journal tamingthemuse prompt 269- Beguiled

Warnings: None

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. The fandoms belong to their respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

Beta: NONE! Any mistakes are my own

Spoilers: Umm, last couple books/movies, AU in that twins are never harmed and both live happy productive lives

A/N: Direct quote is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (American Version), I haven't read any of the books except the first and can't remember the exact name of the boys' shop, if I got it wrong, please let me know so I can fix it.

Summary: Fred and George have created a new product line for their shop...and it was all Snape's fault

_"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"_

Ever since Fred and George Weasley's first Potions class with Professor Snape in their first year of Hogwarts and the dour man had given his customary speech to start the class, the two had been enamored of potions and their endless potential.

Oh, the two had forever been the troublemakers, the pranksters, in the large family of eight but had relied primarily on common spells all children used or simple physical tricks to pull their various pranks. It wasn't until those infamous words wound around the twins' minds that they fully comprehended the sheer magnitude of possibilities available to them.

It had taken them untold hours of study and even more in experimentation, both at school and home during hols, to discover what would work with what, what effects could be gained by mixing this with that. What could potentially be lethal. But they'd studied hard, worked harder and finally began to produce their own line of joke products to be sold to their fellow students.

After leaving Hogwarts during Umbridge's horrible reign of terror and courtesy of Harry's generous donation, the two had been able to fulfill their dream of creating their own joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and begun full scale distribution of the various products they had worked so hard to create. But they didn't stop there, no, the one success simply spurred them on to further experimentation; the need to create more and better products filling their minds and hearts.

Several years passed, Harry defeated Voldemort and peace spread through the wizarding world, which meant people had more money to spent on luxury items, much to the happiness of the twins. They expanded their existing shop, then when demand continued, opened yet another, splitting their time between the two and their private workroom.

The workroom was a potential hazard to any unsuspecting visitor: harmless and hazardous items alike stacked apparently willy-nilly throughout the room, cauldrons full of potions in various stages of completion encased in bubble head charms so as not to be contaminated (or spread their usually noxious fumes around)… booby traps attached to the door and window. But that room was their second home (the shops being their third, and their parents' home their fourth) and the place where they spent the majority of their free time.

It was in one of their visits to their first shop that they overheard a couple of teenage girls discussing their dislike of the fragrances currently available, everything smelling like sweet children's candy or like an old maid's flowers. An idea was born. Many hours were spent in the workroom. Many failed potions were banished. Many caffeinated beverages were imbibed. Many (non-magical) curses were yelled. Then one day…they figured it out. Now they just needed a test subject. But hey, that's what family is for, right?

After much grumbling and protest, Ron and Harry, Hermione and Ginny agreed to try the samples of fragrance they were given by Fred and George. Little did each know they were wearing the same one. It was at one of their family dinners that the true nature of the fragrance became apparent. As the four guinea pigs talked and laughed and ate, the scent would change, but all were some type of floral base. They'd managed to create a successful mood changing fragrance that reacted not only to mood but to the hormones each gender naturally possessed so the males' fragrance remained masculine smelling as the females' stayed feminine. The whole family was impressed by the lovely scents that subtly followed the four through the course of the evening and at the end of the night, the twins finally revealed the truth to all of them, that they'd been wearing the same thing. Everyone was amazed; they'd truly outdone themselves this time.

The next several months were spent in production, creating not only large quantities of the basic fragrance but coordinating products of soaps and lotions. Not to mention sending their friends and relatives out wearing samples of the product to garner attention. They were planning something big for the unveiling, this was not another joke product after all, but a whole new direction for their creative impulses entirely.

As the day rolled around, the two stood on a platform in front of their main store, smiling out at the crowd, a large table between them draped in shimmering cloth.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

"Boys and girls…"

"We stand before you today…"

"To present the latest product in the W3 line…"

"No, not a new prank or joke…"

"Something that will appeal to all…"

With a shower of confetti and sparkling fireworks, the two pulled away the cloth, revealing a multitude of sparkling glass bottles of liquids and gels and creams. Together they spoke, "We present to you, the first product in our new line: Essence of Enchantment."

Suddenly a fine mist sprayed out over the crowd, dropping lightly down onto each person present. In mere moments, everyone was exclaiming over their own unique scent. Fred and George grinned at each other, delight dancing in matching blue eyes. They had succeeded.

The shop sold out the first day and the products were back ordered for what would be months before the two could finally produce enough to keep up with demand. But they weren't satisfied, they wanted to see what else they come up with. A careless comment at the next family dinner had them longing for their workroom and grinning enough that the family began to worry for their sanity. Spices would be the next base fragrance, but first, they had something special to do.

An owl arrived at Severus Snape's kitchen window during breakfast, tapping impatiently until the man inside finally deemed to open it. Giving the wizard a dirty look, the owl flew in and dropped a large package onto the kitchen table before flying off again.

Noticing who the sender was, the former (he thanked Merlin everyday) professor cast every diagnostic spell and counter curse he could think of at the box. Needless to say, it was quite a while later before he actually was able to begin opening the, surprisingly, uncharmed box. Nestled tamely inside the garish W3 packing paper (modeled after some of Dumbledore's more vivid robes) were two decorative bottles, one filled with a clear liquid, the other a gel, and an ornate jar of white cream. On top of those lay a envelope with his name written in the distinctive handwriting of one of the twins. Carefully opening the envelope, still unwilling to trust anything sent by the two known troublemakers, he stared at the beautifully, if oddly, written page before him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes; even in writing, the two apparently felt the need to switch off and ever other sentence switched handwriting

Dear Professor Snape Sir,

We wanted to say thank you. Though you might not believe it, you have been the biggest influence on our lives since our first Potions class at Hogwarts. Your introductory speech, meant to terrorize your new students, simply entranced us instead. Potions would be able to "beguile the senses," you used to say. And whatever we've created since that first day has been made with that very goal in mind.

Now, we've finally created something we believe you would proud of us for. Enclosed are our gifts to you, a sample of our new Essence of Enchantment line of fragrance products. It will be unlike any scent anyone else owns as it becomes customized just to its wearer. Use them in good health.

Your former and favorite students,

Fred and George Weasley

Severus re-read the letter twice, stunned to say the least. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him, done anything like this for him. Carefully removing the crystal bottle of liquid, he opened it, catching just a faint "green" scent before dabbing a small amount on his inner arm. Soon enough a lovely earthy scent greeted him and he closed his dark eyes, inhaling deeply. It was…perfect.

A broad smile tilted his narrow lips, sure to shock anyone who knew him well. To think he had that kind of influence on someone, it was a teacher's most fervent hope. With an uncustomary eagerness, he unpacked the remaining items, hesitating as he saw a smaller envelope tucked underneath. Opening it, the letter inside jumped out and began speaking in the twins' voices, much like a howler, but without the anger.

"Dear Professor Snape…"

"We do hope you enjoy your gifts…"

"And please stop by and visit us at the shop some time …"

"Yes, we're already experimenting with a new version …"

"But we wanted to let you know …"

"If anyone should ever ask us the secret behind our success…"

"We will let them know…"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The laughing voices of Fred and George rang out together at the last line before the letter stuck out its paper tongue and exploded into a shower of confetti, covering the now scowling man in bits of colored paper and glitter.

But even through the scowl, his lips twitched in repressed amusement. Perhaps he should discuss a potential partnership with the two miscreants.


End file.
